


Apologies, My Lord

by nightchandac



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SITH WARRIOR SPOILERS</p><p> </p><p>Sith Warrior Alecks is still hurt by Quinn's betrayal, contrary to what she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies, My Lord

_Poor Two-Vee_ , thought Vette as she picked up yet another piece of what she believed to be his arm. She’d have to check. She thought about taking Alecks planetside so she would have more to take her anger out on, but it appeared as though Alecks had had her fill of destruction for the time being. Quinn hardly left the cockpit.  Alecks had told her she’d forgiven him, but clearly she still had some things to work through.

Vette thought she’d keep herself busy putting 2V back together again and let Alecks figure herself out for a while. As Vette was arranging the smaller pieces of 2V’s arms and legs, she heard a light rap on the doorway. “Hey, you feeling better? Should I wait to put him back together?” she asked, not even bothering to turn around.

Alecks sighed and entered, growling a little as she did so. “I’m done for now…” she replied softly. “Sorry about the mess.”

Vette scoffed. “Girl, if you need to tear something else apart, I will fix it right up for you. As long as its technology…don’t, like, tear _his_ arms off or something.”

Alecks growled again. “Urgh, I just need to…ah! I don’t even know! How could he do that? How could I think I could trust anybody?”

Rolling her eyes, Vette continued working. This was the third time this week Alecks had come in and vented about Quinn. She let her friend rant while she focused on arranging the pieces of 2V-R8 on the desk. She was so absorbed in her task she barely noticed that Alecks had stopped speaking.

“What do I do, Vette? How do I fix this?” she pleaded, and as Vette turned to face her, she noticed her silver eyes shimmering with held-back tears.

“I can’t help you. You said you forgave him. This really doesn’t look like forgiveness, honestly. I mean, I don’t know how you Sith do things, but us normal people don’t forgive someone then tear the whole ship apart. Go talk to him. Go…I dunno, meditate or something. Do Sith even meditate?”

“I’m just so angry with him...” she let the sentence trail off and Vette took the opportunity to fill in.

“Are you, though?” she asked, quickly turning around to hide the cringe. It was a risk to challenge Alecks, she knew that, but she had come to her looking for someone to talk to, she was looking for a friend. _Friends are honest with each other_ , Vette thought.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Are you angry with him? Or are you angry with someone else?”

A strange mix of confusion and understanding danced across Alecks’s scarred face. “I need to go,” she whispered quickly and left the room.

\------------------

Alecks sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. She knew exactly what Vette had meant when she asked who she was really angry with, but she had never considered the possibility that she could be angry with herself. She always had someone else to blame, or a complete acceptance for whatever situation she was in. She had never felt this lost in her own head before. Quinn had betrayed her. He had used her trust against her. But could she be mad at him? Baras was, to be honest with herself, a terrifying man. He was ruthless and threatening and conniving.

She sat, exploring every angle of the situation, a technique she had learned from Quinn. Malavai Quinn was a loyal man. He knew where his loyalties lie, and he stood by his commitments. So why was it that he could commit himself to her in an entirely unprofessional way, and still try to kill her?

And then she had her answer. They were lovers. She had, somewhere along the line, ceased being his boss and had become his companion. She no longer led, he no longer followed. They walked side-by-side now. She had let her guard down and he had crept in and let her feel safe with him.

She took a deep, calming breath and tried to hold back her anger, this time directly aimed at herself. She had been encouraged to pursue romantic interests as long as they helped her in her ultimate goal. It seemed Quinn had done the same…

“Excuse me, my lord. May I enter?” It was Quinn, an air of courage surrounded him and Alecks nearly laughed. He had tried so hard to psych himself up to speak to her, it was almost amusing.

“Fine, come in,” she motioned him inside and, using the Force, pressed the door pad, ensuring it locked.

He gulped loudly as the click broke the silence. “If I may, my lord, I would like to express my deepest apologies for my actions—“

“Stop. I’ve heard that spiel a thousand times. Stop apologizing.”

“It seems as though you have not actually forgiven me…my lord. I thought that perhaps if I expressed my regrets again, it might help—“

“I said _stop_. I don’t want to hear another rehearsed apology. There’s nothing else you can say to fix this,” she interrupted again, this time augmenting her words with the Force.

His eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step back. “I’m—forgive me…I—”

“ _Stop apologizing! Stop saying you’re sorry! I know you’re sorry!_ ” she screamed, anger nearly turning to sobs.

He gulped loudly once more and tugged at his shirt collar. After a moment of silent staring, he offered a nod, a slight dip of the head that meant he understood what she meant. He was forgiven. He waited for her to continue patiently, resuming his parade rest.

“I forgive you. I’m sorry, too. You were just…being yourself, doing your job. I know how my old master could be, so I forgive you. And this time…this time I really mean it.” She hung her head, but felt a warm finger hook under her chin to raise it. She was forced to look into his deep blue eyes and she felt them bore into her. His finger was trembling, as were his lips, as though he was fighting some urge to smile or cry, perhaps both.

“I cannot express how relieved I am to hear that, my lord. May I—”

Alecks smiled hungrily and pulled his face to hers. “Shut up.” Using the Force, she shut out the light and let her fear go, wrapping herself around him.


End file.
